The path of the gray
by Thedragon1231
Summary: Normal crystals that hide a secret, and a young man with no memory involved in this. An adventure in a world that seems like a fantasy for us. But here's one question: ¿The heroes always have to win? Or should they also prove defeat? (This is the rewrite of the Path of the gray dragón (Currently removed))
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 0: For you, some years in the future_**

 ** _This is the rewrite of the history: The path of the gray dragon._**

 _ **Anthropomorphic history dragons**_

* * *

 ** _Pov- OC_**

"I'm back" I said as I got up.

I suppose you would ask: ¿Who am I?. I am only a gray dragon, but not it is as believed in my world. I am a gray anthropomorphic dragon, with a dark blue chest. I have green eyes, but one without vision because I lost it. Seen clothes that would be strange for this world: A shirt made of black cloth, blue jeans and a mantle that covers me from head to knees. And to finish, a tail that ends in the shape of a sword

"How much ... time has passed?" I asked myself to see my body. Apparently, I have grown. I looked up and saw the sunset of this world, a world that may have achieved peace after constant wars.

A burnt forest caught my attention, something made me go there. When I entered the forest I felt as if all this was familiar to me. I felt sad for no apparent reason, maybe I'm linked to this world more than I thought, maybe is the bond of friendship that I made with other dragons and various creatures here.

How did I finish here? That is a good question. I can not remember with certainty that; my memories are confusing. But what I can say is that I only felt a heat covering me while falling from who knows what place, but there was no pain, there was no suffering, there was nothing.

Sure they'll think I'm dead. But, ¿should I go to that city that I have shared so many memories? Or just wander through nowhere from now on ... I do not know what to think.

Suddenly I heard a scream, apparently, from a female voice. That scream got me out of my thoughts. I ran in that direction and saw an Orc with a hammer threatening a helpless purple dragoness. ¿Wait? ¿ Purple dragoness? ¿Have passed the ten generations so that a new specimen of that lineage appeared ?. I put my thoughts aside and focused in the Orc. When this green beast was only a few centimeters away of hitting the little girl, I activated my elemental power; the shadow. A shadow trap caught the Orc

"¡What the hell!?" The Orc exclaimed at seeing his body immobile, he turned his eyes and saw me "¡Let me go, you disgusting beast with wings!". At his words, I looked at him without expression, y I sighed, raised my fist and closed it. I listened as the orc's bones creaked until they broke. When the orc did not react, I deactivated my power. The orc fell to the ground without reacting.

The girl, who had seen the scene, was with tears in her eyes, frightened by what she had seen. I walked towards her and knelt down "I'm sorry for what you just saw, little girl. But, ¿what are you doing here?" I asked softly to the girl . She swallowed and wiped her face

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked nervous and somewhat frightened

"Me?" I asked "I do not know, but calm, I will not hurt you. Come" I'll stretch my hand "I'll take you to a safe place." The girl hesitated for a moment, but ended up accepting. I got up and she walked beside me

"H-He is dead?" The girl asked

"No" I replied "All his bones are broken, I doubt he can move. It's time to move."

It took us not long to find a cave to stay. The girl had already calmed down. I stayed on the cold rocky wall of the cave, and looked at the girl. "You never answered my question. What were you doing in these areas?"

"I got lost" The girl replied "We were on a school trip, and I separated from the group when we returned"

"And why did you separate?" I asked for

"Something caught my attention, and I ended up separating" answered the little dragon

"Surely they must have should have looked for you when you were not with them, but they should have left and reached their destination. Where are you coming from, girl?"

"I come from Warfang, the dragon city, sir" replied the girl.

 _"Does destiny want to take me to that city?"_ I asked myself in my thoughts "Warfang, huh?" I spoke "Then I will take you"

"But I have not asked him" said the purple girl

"Do you know the way?" The girl remained for my words "In addition, there is a person I want to see there. Sleep now, tomorrow we will leave early." The girl leaned back against the cold stone of the floor, and I saw her close her green eyes. Some reason she reminded me of someone. And with that, I thought again about the time that has passed since I left. ¿Can she be the new purple dragon? ¿Or is she a descendant of someone I know?

I looked at the night sky and said: "Ignitus... Tell me what should I do"

 ** _Where this story will focus: In the past (Many years ago)_**

* * *

 ** _Well... I not know if all is fine, but I am work to improve my english and correct the errors with '.', ',' and ';'_**

 ** _This is the start of this story. I hope you like this story._**

 _ **This fragment of the story that I have written, is the future. The goal of the story is to get here, and how is it that the gray dragon ended there.**_

 _ **With the words "My memories are confusing", it means that he can not remember things with certainty, but sometimes he can**_

 _ **I accept criticisms good, bad and constructive**_

 _ **The dragon say goodbye**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1: The dream and the war_**

 ** _POV Normal_**

"I'm sorry ..." A voice said. Tears fell from this person's face. This person fell after the ground, which was below him, be broke.

A young human, about sixteen years of age, woke up panting after a fright that gave him his dream. This young man lived with his mother and his little brother, his father had died many years ago. He was ready for another normal day in this world, the human world. He got up from his bed and stretched his body, walked to the bathroom in his room and showered.

When the young man came out of the shower, he took out clothes that he would wear on this day. But before putting on the blue shirt he had taken, he took a pendant. This pendant had a reddish crystal, a crystal that would be the last thing he would have of his father after passing away.

"Mother, I go to a friend house!" The young man said his mother as he went down the stairs "I come in the night"

"Be careful" said the mother

"Fine, goodbye." The young man opened the door and left.

On his way, the young human became pensive "What was that dream ... Promise ... What was that voice referring to?" A sound of a car interrupted his thoughts. The young man got a fright, took a step back and stumbled over the pavement.

"Be more careful, young man!" The man who was inside the car shouted

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" The young man said as he got up, he took a step back and let the car pass "I must stop thinking about it. They must be waiting for me." The young man continued his way to the house of one of his friends.

* * *

 ** _In the meantime-_** ** _Fire belt_**

Three dragons, one purple, another black and the last red, they landed on the burned ground in front of a wall made of fire.

"Come closer" The red dragon spoke. This dragon was someone very old compared to the other two who were still young. The dragon wore a yellow armor very similar to that of the purple dragon, and under this armor some garments made of leather. He was scarred all over his body, this result of the constant battles he experienced in the war. "I should offer them protection from the heat, do not separate." He concentrated his elemental energy to create a dome that would cover the three dragons, but without counting the cost.

Slowly they were advancing through the fire. The dome that covered them was disappearing, but the red dragon did everything possible to keep it active.

"Let's go back, Ignitus!" The purple dragon said aloud, "There must be another way!"

The red dragon, Ignitus, panting, said "Spyro... Cynder ... I ... I've never been able to do anything for you two, let me do this"

"But what are you saying!?" Exclaimed the purple dragon Spyro, who wore a yellow armor with certain green parts, and under the armor wore leather garments: The upper brown and the lower orange.

"My way ends here... But yours lies beyond this" Ignitus said to the two dragons, looking at them "Draw strength from each other and follow their hearts, you will never fail them". The body of the red dragon was covered with a light, and with the last remaining forces he expelled the two dragons to the other side of the wall of fire.

That was painful for the two dragons, who fell on the hard black stone of the ground. The purple dragon got up quickly from the ground and tried to go back to the fire belt. The chain that bound him to the black dragoness limited him

"Ignitus ... No!" Shouted Spyro. He tried to run in the direction of his teacher but was stopped by Cynder, who had taken his arm

"Stop now, Spyro! It's too late, you can not do anything for him" Cynder said aloud as she tried to stop Spyro. The purple dragon turned his head, and with a furious look said _**(**_ ** _Explaining this: First Spyro was stopped by the chain. Cynder was dragged slowly until he reacted quickly and stopped to Spyro of the arm)_**

"No! He's still there, he's not gone yet."

"Spyro ... let it go". Spyro snapped off Cynder's grasp

"No!" Shouted Spyro, his voice sounded distorted and his scales turned black "You cannot stop me!"

"You're right. Only you can do it. Please Spyro, do not do it" Cynder begged.

The eyes of the Spyro, of a brilliant white, returned to be the purple eyes, and their scales returned to their purple color. His face had the expression of sadness, he fell to his knees and tears fell from his eyes.

Cynder approached him and covered him with his wings "We must continue" She said in a soft voice "He wanted us to"

"This ... This did not have to be like that" Spyro said while keeping his head down "I feel so alone." Cynder, hearing those words, embraced him

"You're not alone"

 ** _Time skip (Palace of Malefor)_**

A big and imposing purple dragon was sitting on his throne. This dragon was nothing but Malefor, the dark master. He had dark armor both upper and lower, none of his purple scales were visible except for his face and hands. He was waiting for those who had thwarted his army in several battles. Spyro and Cynder were the expected ones.

A knock was heard against the palace door, and the dark master already knew what it was. _ **(A/N:**_ ** _What hit the door was a soldier of Malefor. In a attack of Cynder, she sent him flying with his wind power)_**

"They have arrived ..." Malefor thought with a malevolent smile. From his throne, opened the doors. Malefor rose from his throne and welcomed the two dragons that entered through the door.

"Well, my guests have arrived. Please, come in. They're probably tired. Their determination is too high to get here," said Malefor. Then, he looked at Spyro "Apparently ... color is not the only thing we share"

"No, I'm nothing like you!" Spyro growled. Malefor laughed at his words

"It's what you think... but we'll see," said Malefor. Cynder approached Spyro and whispered

"Do not listen to anything, Spyro. Do not listen to anything he says." Malefor began to surround the two dragons without taking their eyes off them. He stopped in a moment, and his eyes shone.

"Get comfortable" Malefor spoke. The chain that joined Spyro and Cynder, disappeared "It's better, no? It's the least I can do for you two, but especially Cynder, since she has done a lot for me"

"You used her" Spyro defended Cynder

"I used her, and she did it with you too. But, what does it matter really?" Malefor said. Spyro started to hesitate a bit, looked at Cynder, and said something worried

"What does he mean?".

Malefor pretended to be surprised "What ... he does not know?" Malefor let out some evil laughs "Come on, tell her"

"Tell me what?" Spyro asked with a frown. Cynder just lowered his head

"How she attracted you to the well of souls ... and she tricked you into releasing me" Malefor spoke.

"You lie!" Cynder said aloud to the big purple dragon. Malefor looked at Cynder a little closer

"Hmm ... It's funny the way you decide to remember" Malefor turned his gaze to Spyro "I assured you. It was you who freed me, Spyro. And the one who brought me back, and we owe it all to Cynder "Malefor let out more evil laughs." Spyro looked at Cynder, he hoped that everything Malefor said was a lie.

"Cynder, is it true?"

"No ... I do not know ... I'm not sure anymore" Cynder's insecurity was more than evident. Malefor was right

"Oh, I think you do. But perhaps you need a little nudge." Malefor's eyes gleamed, and the darkness inside Cynder came out.

"Cynder!" Shouted Spyro "No!"

"Ignitus must have warned you" said Malefor to Spyro. Cynder was slowly approaching the little purple dragon "You're just here alone, young dragon, you've always been alone. And here you are... trying to save this world desperately ... rejecting the true role of the purple dragon" Cynder, while Malefor He spoke, he attacked Spyro "You will have been told that I am the first of your kind ... but I assure you there have been many. The work of our predecessors was to resurrect the Destroyer and the golems of the depths ... to realize the great cleanliness, this is the true nature of our kind. Your destiny is to destroy this pathetic world."

Cynder tackled to Spyro. The purple dragon ended up crashing against a pillar of the place. He got up slightly and exclaimed "No! I will not believe that"

"Of course not. But in any case you have fulfilled your destiny" Malefor looked at the young purple with an intimidating look "In my time, I was stopped ... I was prevented from carrying out my mission. But ... you have carried the flame. .. whether by your will or not. And soon. the world will be destroyed, and you with it."

Cynder, in his dark form, approached Spyro. And with a force and speed, gave a blow that barely the young purple could block. Several hits in a row fell on Spyro, but he did not defend himself. He decided to stop fighting. The only reason he was left was gone. Cynder was that reason, but she was under the control of the dark master.

The dark Cynder, seeing that Spyro was not defending himself, looked at him and said "Fight back!" . Another hit fell on Spyro "Fight back!". Malefor laughed as more blows fell on Spyro "Why do not you fight back!?"

Spyro, who had his face full of wounds with some blood coming out of them, got up and looked at Cynder "Because you have not left me anything to fight for." He had already surrendered.

Inside that dark mantle, the feelings of the black dragoness by the purple dragon allowed her to get out of that dark mantle. He approached Spyro, and with a smile said "There's always something"

When Malefor saw this, he felt angry "So that's what you decide, then you will suffer the same fate. Prepare to die." After the words of Malefor, the floor began to tremble.

"You are with me?" Asked Spyro putting himself in combat pose.

"I'm with you" Cynder replied putting on a combat pose

 _ **End of battle- Time skip**_

A couple of hours have passed since the battle began. The destroyer had finished the ring of annihilation. Spyro and Cynder were still battling Malefor. The battle was coming to its conclusion.

The two heroes were falling through the crater of a volcano. They let their guard down for a moment, and this cost them dearly. Malefor took advantage of that moment to grab the two young dragons by the head. They could not get away from the grip and ended up being crushed against the rocky hot wall.

Spyro and Cynder were in great pain even though their armor cushioned the blow. With much effort, Spyro managed to get out of the grip and counterattack. A strong impact of convexity fell against Malefor's chest. But it was not enough to stop it.

Taking advantage of the fact that Cynder was still in his hands, he used it so that Spyro will stop attacking. Malefor gave Cynder a strong blow and threw it into the void. Spyro went to his aid, but Malefor interposed.

"You'll pay for what you did to her!" Spyro went with everything against the dark master. Malefor just let out a smile. He grabbed the head of the young purple dragon and smashed it against the rock wall. He was descending, crushing Spyro's head against the wall. As a last, he threw Spyro into emptiness too.

The young purple dragon fell against a big purple stone,next to him was Cynder, who lay unconscious. Malefor descended moments later. He started to laugh when he saw the two dragons on the ground.

"Look ... so tired. They can never defeat me, I am eternal. I can not die, I can not exhaust myself."

Spyro got up, his legs were shaking, his head was bleeding and he did not have enough strength to continue.

"No ... I will not let you win" Said Spyro weak

"I already have the victory in my hands," said Malefor "At the end of it all ... you have not been able to protect anyone. Ignitus, your teacher, died, Cynder, who will come back to me when I defeats you. You can not protect anything "

"You may be right ... But Cynder, my brother, the guardians and all living beings ... I will protect them from now on" Spyro said as he put himself in a firm position "Even if I have to succumb to the darkness and become someone like you." Spyro had no other choice. He allowed his dark side to come out, although he still retained control.

"So the beast will come out," said Malefor when he saw Spyro's purple scales turn black. "But nothing will change."

Malefor attacked with a beam of dark convexity. Dark Spyro would not stay behind, and attacked with the same power.

Dark Spyro increased its power every second. What fueled him was hatred for Malefor, all the things he caused, the pain he caused, the deaths he caused and what he would do if he won.

Malefor could not believe what he was seeing, his power was being repelled by the purple dragon. At the end of everything, Malefor received all the power that Dark Spyro had expelled. Malefor fell. His armor was shattered, and he only had the bottom of his black armor. The dark master got up as if he had not received any damage. But, in reality, he had suffered more damage than he could imagine.

"Look... you can not defeat me." Malefor proclaimed himself victorious. But you never have to challenge fate.

From the purple crystal came several dragon spirits of the same color as crystal. "What is this?" Malefor asked when he saw the spirits. These spirits grabbed Malefor's limbs and were dragging him to the crystal "No ...!" Malefor did everything possible to get away from the grip of the spirits, but could not and was locked in the glass.

The black dragoness, woke up after being unconscious. When she opened her eyes she saw Spyro with his black scales _"Spyro ...?_ ". Cynder did not know if what he was seeing was real or only his mind was deceiving hir. With difficulty, said "S...pyro?" But there was no response. When Cynder realized that everything was real, she began slowly approaching to Spyro "Spyro ... Answer ... please. Answer if there is still something left of you"

"Cyn ... der?" The distorted voice came from that dark mantle of Spyro. The dark scales disappeared from the body of the purple dragon. And this fell to the ground without strength. "What... happened?"

"I do not know ... But Malefor disappeared. Everything's over", said Cynder. But not everything was over. The world was still breaking down.

A voice sounded in the dragon's head purpura young, a familiar voice, the voice of his master "Spyro, when a dragon dies, not really leave this world. His soul lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future"

"Cynder ..." Spyro spoke weakly"Get out of here"

"What?" Asked Cynder "And leave you here? I will not". She refused to leave

"Cynder ..." Spyro looked to Cynder "I do not want you to suffer the same fate that I will have... I want you to live. I want you to live happily in a new world"

"What world, Spyro? Nothing will be left"

"I know what I have to do, that's why I'm telling you to get out of here." Cynder continued to deny despite his friend's words

"I'm with you ... Until the end."

Spyro looked at her for a moment, a smile formed on his face, closed his eyes and concentrated all the power he had left and even his life force. He knew he would die here, but at least he would die with the dragoness he loved.

 _"Goodbye ... Cynder ..."_ Those were his last thoughts of the purple dragon

 ** _Human world- Night_**

"Goodbye", said the young human.

When the young man left the house of his friend's house, everything became strange. The wind was running harder than normal, the dogs in the area screamed.

The young man felt a small tingling in his chest, but that tingling would turn as if it were a burn. The young man quickly removed the pendant from his neck, apparently that caused the discomfort.

"Now what?" Said the young man holding the pendant _"How strange ... When my father had the crystal, this did not happened..."_ It was his mistake to put the crystal in his hand. An electric current shook his body, a current so strong it would kill anyone. There was no cry of pain, it was just a little instant suffering. The young human fell to the ground, his head hit the asphalt, a painful blow that would leave his head bleeding. And if he saved, he would suffer a very great loss.

The red crystal, which was next to the body of the young man, began to emit a white light that covered the whole body of the human.

 _ **This is just the beginning**_

* * *

 _ **I do not know if my English is fine ... I hope you like this chapter**_

 ** _This is my version of how they passed in the death of Ignitus and the encounter with Malefor. It's very similar to the original with just a touch of mine._**

 _ **I was checking 2 or 3 times that every word in English was fine, maybe I jumped one or the other.**_ ** _About the point and the comma ... it's still my weak point._**

 ** _I hope you like this chapter and report possible errors_**

 ** _The fury feeds the darkness_**

 ** _The darkness feeds strength_**

 ** _The strength can feeds madness_**


End file.
